Major considerations in the packaging of semiconductor devices include high thermal dissipation, low parasitic inductance, low electrical resistance between the semiconductor device and the circuit environment, good reliability in terms of thermal cycling and thermal shock/fatigue, and minimal consumption of circuit board space. Interconnection of the active components is often facilitated by clip bonding to eliminate or reduce parasitic resistance and inductance. The clips are usually bonded to the chips one by one in the manufacturing process that requires high precision alignment thus increasing assembly cost. Continuous improvement of the chip packaging technology is required to further improve the various performance parameters of the device and assembly cost.